Fishing
Vanilla Minecraft does not compare to what Loka has to offer when a player goes fishing. A player is able to catch all sizes of fish, anywhere from a small tiddler, to a huge whopper. The bigger the fish the rarer it is to catch. Loka also brings tournaments and titles to fishing which brings and entirely new level of competition. All fish caught on Loka display 4 pieces of information. The weight of the fish, rarity, location it was caught and the player who caught it. Fishing Tournament Grab a fishing rod, throw some Stat Tracking on it, and head on down to Frodii's Fishing Tournament! Loka has a custom fishing tournament, where players gather every three days by Frodii's dinghy, at Aladra's Docks, to head to the tournament. Players compete to catch the largest fish in one hour at one of the designated locations that Frodii's boat takes players to. The top three catches earn special prizes. Largest Fish on Loka Fish can grow to huge sizes on Loka, which is why Haldii, one of the many NPC's on Aladra's Docks, tracks who has caught the largest fish of all time. The player who caught, and showed it to Haldii, is given the title of Master Angler. If a player wishes to view the current largest fish on Loka, simply right click on Haldii. He will tell you the current holder of the title, the size, the weight, and type of fish. If a player has caught a larger fish than the current holder, they must turn in the largest fish to Haldii and he will crown that player the new Master Angler of Loka! Sizes and Rarity of Fish All fish have a specific weight and rarity. It is currently unknown whether certain locations or fishing rods affect the chances to catch bigger or smaller fish. The weight tables for cod, salmon and pufferfish are as follows: Clown Fish (Tropical Fish), which can only be caught on Garama, don't grow as big. Bellow is their weight table: Fish Locations Fish are restricted to specific continents and islands. Bellow is where each type fish may be found and caught: * [[Aladra|'Aladra']] - Normal Fish (Cod) * [[Balak|'Balak']] - Normal Fish (Cod) * [[Rivina|'Rivina']] - Normal Fish (Cod) * [[Kalros|'Kalros']] - Salmon * [[Ascalon|'Ascalon']] - Normal Fish (Cod) * [[Garama|'Garama']] - Pufferfish & Clown Fish (Tropical Fish) Merging Fish Due to all fish having different weights, they will not stack in a players inventory, even if the fish are the exact same weight. Fortunately, Loka has created a way to merge and stack fish. If you right-click on a fish in your inventory, drag it over another fish and left click, it will merge them into the same stack. Something important to note is that when merging fish together, it will destroy any data on the fish. This includes, the weight, location and the player who caught it. Warning: This cannot be reverted. Fishing Policies Currently there is only one world capital policy that changes fishing. If chosen it will apply to every player on the server. Fish, Glorious Fish! * Benevolent: Everyone has double the chance of catching a large fish or greater.